


[Podfic] Spree

by sophia_sol



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Britta is the best failbot, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Toys, Shopping, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, okay, Britta," Annie says, "this thing you gave me is seriously just a scrap of ripped looseleaf that says 'IOU one shopping spree at A Woman's Touch.' I do not even know what that is."</p><p>Britta does an excited little leap in the air and claps her hands. "It's me deciding to help you discover your true womanhood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Spree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038539) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> I'm sorry I don't have an option for streaming here at AO3 - I can't seem to make it work.

[Download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sthrm8zgi3m9ugc/Spree%2C%20by%20thingswithwings.mp3)  
or  
[Stream at tumblr](http://sophia-sol.tumblr.com/post/74326804052)


End file.
